Draco
by Ronnie
Summary: Run, Draco, run!


_Run Draco, run_.

Draco runs. He claws through the darkness and tries to get somewhere. 

_Where are you running Draco? _

Draco doesn't know. He feels urgency in his stomach. Run, Draco, run!

_Where are you going, Draco?_

Draco foolishly believes in salvation and peace. Draco innocently believes in the light at the end of the tunnel. 

_Silly, silly Draco._

Draco sinks in childhood dreams. Draco sees the hero he once believed in.

_But he has left you, hasn't he? _

Draco remembers his promise. He promised Draco he would stay. 

_And he lied. Silly, silly Draco, believing the words of the enemy. _

Draco runs. His feet ache, his lungs are on fire. But Draco isn't stopping. 

_You're scared. _

Draco is scared. 

_Childish Draco._

Draco falls. He sees the ground coming towards him and he does nothing to stop it.

_You run and you fall and it's the same every time. _

Draco tries to stand up, but his legs won't listen. Up, Draco, up!

_Why won't you give up already?_

Draco refuses to give up. Draco refuses to stop. Refuses to pause. 

_Give up! _

Draco runs. He claws through the darkness and tries to get somewhere. 

_Young, childish Draco.__ When will you grow up? _

Draco runs. He runs and runs until he can't move. 

_Give up. _

Draco stands. His legs shake but Draco won't let himself collapse.

_Sightless, blinded Draco. When will you see?_

Draco isn't blind. He sees clearly now. Draco takes a deep breath and runs.

_Foolish, ignorant Draco.__ When will you learn? _

Draco believes he is waiting for him at the end. Draco knows he will find him there.

_You can feel the pain. Silly, silly Draco. You **know **he won't be there. _

Draco doesn't listen. Draco knows his hero won't let him down. 

_He has before. _

Draco doesn't remember that. Draco doesn't want to remember that. 

_Silly child.__ Ignoring what hurts. _

Draco knows he will come back. 

_He never did, didn't he? _

Draco knows he will, this time.

_You always say that. He never comes. _

Draco knows he would never leave him.

_But he has. He did. _

Draco refuses to believe.

_Silly._

Draco runs.

_Run, Draco, run! _

Adelaide Crook, a nurse at St. Mungo's hospital looked through the tiny window that was in the door that looked into Draco Malfoy's room. The young man was sitting on his bed, his knees tucked to him, staring off into space. His gray eyes were blank as always but even from afar she could see the always present sad look in them. He was rocking back and forth, mumbling incoherent words to himself. She took her want out of her belt hoop and tapped the handle twice, smiling happily when it clicked open, turning it to the right and opening the door. The young Malfoy wasn't a dangerous patient, so she didn't bother calling Arthur to come in with her. She walked to his bed and stood before him, putting on a sweet smile before reaching for the box of pills in her pocket. "Good morning, Draco…" she kept her voice light and cheery, conjuring a glass of water with a swish and flick of her wand. He didn't look at her. She didn't expect him to. She took one of the pills out of the little container and ordered him to open his mouth. He did, knowing this order from experience. She placed the pill on his tongue and then made him swallow it. He stared on. She shook her head sadly. He never talked, never reacted, never did anything. It was a terrible, terrible sight, seeing the beautiful – strikingly beautiful, almost too beautiful to be a male – man sitting on that bed, unable, or not wanting, to say a thing. After she finished giving him his medicine, she kissed his cheek and turned to leave. A strangled noise made her turn around sharply. Tears were running down his face – a face twisted with pain – and he was rocking back and forth again. His lips opened and closed like he was trying to say something. He struggled for a moment before…

"He promised he'd wait for me." A sob ripped through his body and he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his knees, almost falling off the bed with the force of his rocking. "But he left. Oh, Harry, why?!"

The only thing she could do was hug him until his sobs died down.


End file.
